


Surprise

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Presents, Roleplay, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays aren't very important to Spock. Evidently, they are to his Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> For yeaka~! I didn't know it was her birthday last week, and I wanted to write her something. I hope you enjoy, BB! <3

Spock's brow furrows. He has left Sulu in charge of the conn as it seems the Captain cannot be trusted to make it in time for his shift today, and still won't respond to the several comm calls he has been given. A quick check on the computers shows that he is in McCoy's office in med bay, but even a page goes unresponded. He makes his way to the outer door to the doctor's office, but is contemplating the note on the taped there.

_Happy Birthday, Hobgoblin. Don't say I never got you nothing. You can do whatever you want._

_P.S. It'll last longer if you don't speak._

Spock frowns. Of course the doctor would bring up something as unimportant (by Vulcan standards) as the day of his birth. Not only is he wanting to pull the handwritten note off of the door and proofread it for all of its grammatical errors, but Spock is now leery of what he might find on the other side. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greets him. 

His captain is splayed on a medical table, tied down with thick straps across his upper arms and his torso. His legs are splayed, spread-eagled and bound to the exam tables stirrups. Jim is not only blindfolded, but a gag is affixed firmly in his mouth, a bit of drool weeping around the red ball and down his chin.

Jim Kirk is also stark naked. His penis is enclosed in some kind of leather encasement that is forcing it to stay erect, locked tight against the base of his shaft.

The doors whoosh closed behind Spock, and Jim's head jerks toward the sound, moaning lustily around the gag in his mouth. 

There have not been many moments that Spock can remember in his life when he was utterly and completely shocked. The split second as a child when a bully called his mother a whore. The destruction of his planet, and having his mother slip from his grasp, being unable to save her. 

Those moments were a different kind of shock. Hurt. Anger. Despair. Emotions that he had failed to repress.

This however, is entirely different. The shock he feels at the sight of his captain displayed in front of him register a feeling that is foreign to him. One that makes him swallow audibly, and dare he admit it, his cock twitch. It doesn't help that Jim keeps moaning, wriggling his hips as much as he can in his restraints, dick bobbing awkwardly. Spock's mouth is dry.

Slowly, not sure that what he is doing is entirely logical, he reaches deft fingers out to ghost along the blonde's leg, and can feel the energy humming through the other man. Jim jerks in his bonds, practically mewling behind the gag. The Vulcan allows his fingers to trace lower down the propped up leg to the curve of his Captain's hipbone, and the muffled sound that the other man makes his breathing a little ragged.

This is highly illogical. He should not be here, much less touching the other man. But something in him can't help himself. Perhaps it is the natural inquisitiveness of being a science officer. Whatever it is, Jim looks fucking delectable, spread out on the table like an offering. Softly, he strokes at the golden tuft of curls encircling Jim's cock, relishing the whimper that works its way through the gag. Spock decides that it has to go. He reaches up, and unclasps the gag from his captains mouth and is rewarded with pitched breath, lusty and needy.

"Master. . . you've left me in here for so long. I didn't know if you were coming back."

Spock raises an eyebrow at the terminology, but doesn't say a word. He is unsure if Jim knows that he is not McCoy. . . or if this is commonplace for the doctor and the captain to roleplay together. An unreasonable flash of jealousy rips through him, one he tamps down. Regardless, he will stay silent as the doctor suggested. Tentatively, he reaches out to stroke the tip of that entrapped flesh with two fingers, a circular motion over the head. Jim moans, jerking his hips up, trying to touch more with his hardness.

"Oh god, please, Master, you were gone too long. I'm. . . I'm hungry." A bright red blossoms on the blonde's cheeks, and Spock looks at him in slight confusion. Should he get Jim something to eat? He looks around the room, until Jim whispers, "Please Master, your cock. I want to eat your cum. Please." He smacks his lips in emphasis. 

If Spock had not been fully erect before, he certainly was now. Fellatio is something that he has never allowed anyone to perform on him, mostly because the action is frowned upon as not being an acceptable Vulcan intimacy, but also because there have been very few people that he has ever allowed to see him in a state of undress. Spock is an incredibly private man when it comes to sexual matters, but the Captain begging for it, as well as the privacy of the blindfold makes the idea more enticing. At least the way his cock strains against his trousers lets him know that he is not totally adverse to the idea. He continues to stroke along the blonde's encased shaft, going lower to tease along his balls, and Jim mewls his pleasure. 

"Pleeeeease?" He whines, and the way Jim's pretty pink lips look, plus and still covered in spittle from the gag give Spock the last push to break down the walls of indecision. The captain basically hums with anticipation as he can hear the other man's zipper go down.

Spock pulls himself out of his underwear, marveling at how large he has become just from the captain's words. Jim licks his lips, breath shallow and body thrumming with anticipation. Before he can talk himself out of it, the Vulcan holds his cock to the other man's mouth, noting the bead of his own precum that smears along the blonde's lips. A pink tongue darts out, swirling around the head with an experienced accuracy, flicking against the hole as if to extract any leftover cum seeping out. Fascinating. 

The captain closes his mouth around more of his flesh, humming in satisfaction. Spock can barely contain himself from edging closer to the bed, allowing Jim access to more. That pretty tongue lathes at the underside of his cock, reveling in the green veined flesh, bobbing as far as he can get, cheeks hollowed around him. For a moment, Spock is tempted to rip the blindfold from those impossibly blue eyes, just to see if they are lust filled as the captain's mouth. 

Jim goes deeper, the Vulcan can feel the head of his cock hitting the back of the blondes throat, before the other man swallows, sucking him deeper into that tight, hot heat. He places a hand on Jim's stomach, petting and soothing, unsure of where else to touch, but wanting to let the other man know he is doing an excellent job. As the captain takes him further, he can feel the bound man's nose nestle deeply in his pubic hair, chin against his balls, moaning happily. Just the sight is nearly enough to push Spock over the edge. 

Until the blonde recedes, and then it is all that the Vulcan can do to keep up with Jim, who seems content to impale himself on his cock. The sensation of his saliva slicked length diving into that hot pulsating heat and out into the cool air of med bay is so erotic that he stifles a groan. Jim seems to smirk around his cock, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth, as he sucks with a fervent tempo.

Spock feels his balls clench and stiffens, unsure of the proper etiquette, if he should let his captain swallow, or pull out and relieve himself far away, and escape before Jim realizes that this is indeed his first officer. Somehow, the other man can tell, and his chaotic rhythm increases, until the first officer cannot logic his way out of his inevitable release. He is shocked when Jim pulls back, allowing the thick, sticky streams of come that erupt from the Vulcan's cock to coat his face, and dribble down onto his torso. The sight is so erotic that Spock cannot help but grab his cock and pump out all of the rest he has onto the captain, whose mouth stays open. White is plastered to his cheeks, and the blindfold, but much of it has gotten into Jim's mouth. The captain makes a delighted sound, swallowing, and licking his lips for more.

"Mmmm, delicious, Spock."

The Vulcan stiffens. Did he just say. . .

Jim wriggles in his bonds a little, and the blindfold coquettishly slips, revealing a hazy azure eye, pupil blown and desiring more. Spock, feels like one of McCoy's colloquialisms- a deer in the headlights. But the blonde grins up at him.

"Surprise, Spock. Happy Birthday. Wanted to get you something I thought you might enjoy." Jim looks down at his straining cock, still erect in its leather sheath. "Are you gonna open the rest of your presents, Commander. . . I mean. . . Master?"

Despite all of his better judgments, Spock can honestly say he wants more.


End file.
